Motor vehicles may include transmissions with one-way clutches. One-way clutches may permit rotation of the clutch member(s) in both directions and may also include an actuator assembly. The actuator assembly may engage with one of the clutch members of the one-way clutch to lock the clutch member and prevent it from rotating in at least one rotational direction. The actuator assembly may be electromechanically actuated by energization of a coil which creates magnetic flux in and around a core. Magnetically permeable contaminants may collect on the core and prevent free movement of an armature of the actuator assembly. As such, it may be desirable to ensure free movement of the armature uninhibited by nearby contaminants.